It Never Ends
by ItzaMeThing
Summary: War is over, but not every mad follower of the Dark lord is gone. Harry found peace and Happiness but in the blink of an eye it will all turn to glass, later ending up shattered and broken into million pieces, can love save a tragedy?.
1. Chapter 1: How It All Began

**Chapter 1: How it all began**

Hogwarts won't be the same again. Everyone who was there that day knows what happened, what hides behind the newly constructed walls, the 7th year students didn't even complete their Hogwarts experience. They were all given a choice to come back if they wished for their last year or simply move on. To be honest there were many that were terrified seeing how the castle stood looking pristine as if a bloody war had not taken place there a year ago. But there were others who didn't even have to think of coming back, they would embrace the fact the Voldemort was gone, gone forever and Hogwarts stood tall and strong. Almost everyone from the year before came back with the exception of Blaise Zabini, the Patel sisters, Susan Bones, Cho Chang and Crab and Goyle. Hogwarts looked better than ever to the new coming students, but to those who experienced the most tragic events, Hogwarts was a door holding endless secrets.

* * *

Harry pulled away from the figure lying next to him after planting a gentle kiss on its lips. It did exactly what he wanted it to, it woke the figure up. Grey eyes winked adjusting to the sunlight coming from the window in the corner. Harry smiled and eyed the blonde with affection.

Draco rolled over so he was lying on top of Harry looking into big green eyes full of happiness. He smirked as he bent down and kissed Harry. Harry smiled during their kiss as his nerves spiked up and he felt a blush come onto his white cheeks. Draco pulled away and eyed him playfully.

"Good morning to you too" He said as he kissed Harry once again.

* * *

They were both living in Grimmauld place, Harry owned it after all, Sirius was no longer here and the Black family house was handed down to Harry. Draco would rather hex himself than return to the manor. He knew his father was in Azkaban but he couldn't dare to set foot in that place knowing that every bloody death eater meeting was hosted there, that people were killed, people who didn't deserve to die, at that time Draco didn't care but now it haunted him. His mother on the other hand went to live with her sister, she still kept contact with Draco but she rarely saw him.

Harry hated the blonde for everything during the war until he knew that Draco was a spy. After Voldemort's death Draco had walked towards him and handed him the vial that contained Snape's memories but at the same time he included some of his own. Harry went to the pensive and dropped the liquid, color sparked the water and he placed his head downwards. He saw everything that Snape had done for him, all of the times he was there, how Dumbledore's death was planned, how he sent the petronus that was exactly like his mother's.

Beside all of that Harry notice how Draco was there every step of the way, how he would talk to Dumbledore about Harry's safety encouraging him to stop the golden boy from doing something reckless. He saw how Draco told Dobby to make sure Harry knew what he was up against in coming back to Hogwarts in second year but it was Lucius who commanded Dobby to harm Harry. Harry saw how devastated the blonde was in first year when Harry had rejected his hand. He saw how Draco would watch him by the corner of his eyes and smile. He knew that Draco's attitude was only half of the Slytherin, the half everyone knew, but Harry now knew all of Draco. All of those words he would say to Harry were because of remorse, never once did he wish to potentially hurt Harry, he just never wanted to let Harry know how he really felt. Harry couldn't stop thinking of why Draco waited for so long and why it took such drastic events and a war to make him finally unfold. After Harry brought his head back up he too realized he was in the dark all along, deep down he knew the Slytherin was more than a Malfoy, he knew he hid feelings deep within too. Harry knew that he would've done the same for Draco, he knew that he was infatuated with him.

Harry ran as fast as he could trying to search for the blonde but he couldn't find him, he had left. Days after when Hogwarts was going under repairs he was back at Grimmauld place alone, not because he was alone but by choice, he told Hermione she could stay with Ron, even though the redhead had asked them both to stay at his mum's place. Harry dismissed the invite and said he needed a couple of days to get back together again, each day he was picking pieces up one by one. He sat in front of the bedroom window looking outside thinking of everyone he lost whether they were friends or like family, Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius, Lily, James, Dobby, Hedwig, Fred, Snape…., He stopped thinking and he wondered how someone could lose so much but still be standing. He took out his wand and summoned an owl. Merlin did he miss Hedwig. The owl blinked concerned eyes at Harry and waited while the boy wrote a letter and signed it in the front with elegant font. Harry watched the brown and black owl leave with the letter and he knew that now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

Draco sat alone eyeing the sky that seemed serene and calm. He couldn't stop thinking about the war, couldn't stop thinking of everything that happened, how his family had broken apart, how he was alone. He didn't have a place to stay, he had been setting up a tent and constantly casting silencing charms and hiding within plain sight, he didn't want to be found, actually nobody would look for him. Everyone who once stood by him stood only because of interest, only because he was a Malfoy, which now didn't seem so great. He regretted everything he ever did, all the ways he mistreated people that didn't deserve it, and he only did that because deep down all he was, was isolation. But the one thing he didn't have to think twice about was the fact that he did good even while he was considered bad. Harry Merlin Potter made him go to extremes, he always admired him and his stupid heroics, and Draco was anything but brave. Something made him want to protect the boy who lived even if he didn't need protection at all. The way Snape looked at him was one to remember, the Potions Master suspected it all along. There just wasn't anything to deny, Draco fell for a Gryffindor, a boy in that matter. Snapping out of his thoughts he couldn't believe he was thinking of Harry, he couldn't believe he referred to him as Harry now and not Potter. He still couldn't believe he let Harry see his memories and still ran away afterwards. He wanted to turn back but he would hate himself endlessly if Harry would have rejected him, of even worse, still hate him like all those years ago.

He placed his hands on his face and took steady breaths. He fought the urge to dig at his arm where a dreadful mark had once been at, it was far from gone but Draco had felt the pain every day since the war as if it was still there. A sound made him look up and he saw an owl drop an envelope onto his lap and flapped its wings as it stationed himself on a tree branch above Draco. Draco picked up the envelope and stared at the elegant font that spelled out Malfoy. He opened it without even checking for nay jinxes or hexes which was odd, deep down he thought the letter posed no harm. He gaped at the parchment and stared at it for longer then he should've.

- **Dear Malfoy,**

**I never got the chance to thank you, even if you didn't want to be thanked. Even seeing your memories with my own eyes I still couldn't believe it. You were there the whole time, every second I thought about how malicious you were I was wrong… I was wrong and you never told me. I never thought that what I did, denying your hand in first year would have an effect on you. I never meant for us to become enemies but we did, what you did for me, the order, you risked yourself to be in the side you wanted to be, something I really didn't think you would ever do. It hurts me to think that your alone somewhere out there, just like me. I hope you got this letter, and if you didn't ill just sit here and think of everything over and over again. My feelings won't change, my feelings…. I wish you just knew, I wish you wouldn't have run away from me. **

** Sincerely,**

** Harry Potter**

Draco stared blankly at the letter again for a period of time before snapping back into reality. Feelings…..Potter… Feelings?.

He couldn't even think straight, when had he fallen for the Gryffindor? Merlin when had he liked boys? , But even with those two bold questions Draco knew that what he felt wasn't "Like", it was Love. He stood up and started walking leaving his temporary shelter behind, knowing exactly where Harry was.

The knock on Harry's door had him dropping his plate of Pancakes and tripping on the way to answer the knocks. When Harry opened the door the slam against his chest was more intense than the surprise. He smiled, smiled hugely and buried his face in the blonde's neck. They weren't alone anymore; they would never be alone again.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked taking Draco away from his memories.

"Nothing" He said while he smiled the million Galleon smile.

"We should pack the train leave sin less than 3 hours" Harry said.

"That's what we have wands for Harry bloody Potter, packing can wait". Draco said as he placed his arms underneath the boy and hovered him upward to give him an enticing kiss.


	2. Chapter 2: Who Knows?

**Chapter 2: Who Knows? **

Harry slammed onto the oval couch in the bedroom wiping sweat of his forehead. Sure Draco and he used their wands to pack but they had a hard time finding what they needed and they rushed cleaning the house, taking a shower and finding their robes which had been in the laundry, which needed to be cleaned. Harry watched as Draco ran his hands through his hair and tried to style it since it was still damp from the shower. He raised his eyebrow at Harry and sighted.

"Next time we might as well shower together, we can save time and water".

Harry laughed and his eyes locked on the blonde, Merlin when did Draco become so…Beautiful?.. No wait not beautiful…Incredibly handsome?.

The blonde sat on the bed and was eyeing Harry with concern and Harry sort of knew why. Time to face reality. Draco sighted and asked the question that was itching his mind.

"Does Granger and the Weasel- I mean Weasley know? You know, about us?"

Harry shook his head. "I'll have to tell them eventually"

"How are we going to make this work?, I mean word gets around Hogwarts pretty damn quick"

Harry rolled his eyes. Draco might of changed drastically but that pureblood and that dignity which made him a Slytherin was still there, it almost made him think that Draco was ashamed of being with him. Harry knew it wasn't really what Hogwarts thought that bothered the blonde and him, it was the Ministry.

"Then let it" said Harry. He was mad at the fact that the Wizarding world didn't see eye to eye with same sex couples, I mean sure Dumbledore was gay, but never did he have a partner.

"The Ministry can choke for all I care, after all that happened last year I think Voldemort is the only drastic news that will ever get their attention, this shouldn't have anything to do with them". Draco flinched at the name of the Dark Lord, he wasn't sure he could ever call him by his name… how did Harry do it, Draco would never know. Both of them were confident, but then again, who knew how everyone would react to see the Golden boy, the savior with the spy , the traitor. Harry caught on to the direction of Draco's thought because of the way his face changed, it change the same way it did back in first year when Harry rejected him. Harry stood up and placed a hand on Draco's cheek.

"Hey, it'll be fine, who cares what people think? I thought you were independent and antisocial anyway"

That made Draco smile and he took Harrys hand off of his face and put his fingers through it.

"What have you done to me Potter?" He asked his eyes filled with affection.

Harry smiled and tightened his hold on the blonde's hand. "I could ask you the same thing".

* * *

"Merlin Ronald! Why are you so disorganized!?" Hermione shouted.

"Oh im sorry, since when have you known me? Exactly you know the answer so don't ask".

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just finish packing or we'll end up missing the train".

Ron mumbled something under his breath and was relieved that Hermione didn't hear him or he'd probably go the Hogwarts looking like he fought in another war. Who knew girlfriends could be such a pain. Ginny came in the room and stumbled back dramatically.

"Gosh Ron why are you so disorganized?" Ginny said with shock.

Ron threw his hands up letting clothes and books fall down. "Why are you even here!?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted to ask you if you would be meeting with Harry before leaving".

That had Ron in thought. I mean the golden trio wasn't mad at each other, Harry just needed time, it still worried Ron that Harry might have gotten to a state of mind of no return, he hoped the war didn't affect Harry as much as the death of Sirius had, merlin knows how bad Harry was after his godfather's parting but Harry was strong, stronger than anyone could ever thought.

"I don't know, maybe, he'll probably expect us to meet up with him at the station".

Ron held his hand out to Ginny and she looked confused. "Your wand bimbo head, mum took mine away why do you think it's taken me decades to pack?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him but handed him her wand. He cast a quick petronus sending it to Harry with the question of where to meet up. Just as he was inhaling to continue his mission impossible Hermione poked her head through the door.

"Ronald!"

Ron bit down on his lip and clutched at his red hair, Merlin how could he live another second surrounded by these people.

* * *

Harry listened to the voice coming from the petronus that was a frog, wow, Ron really had some issues, chocolate frogs never left his sight huh. He called for Draco as the blonde appeared with both his trunk in Harry ready to leave.

"Do you want to meet up by Ron's, or the train station?"

Draco shrugged. "I mean maybe we should crack the news at Hogwarts, wouldn't want my long train ride to be filled with weasley's questions and insultive words".

Harry smiled, yea maybe it was for the best, but at the same time after being a month with nobody else but Draco he didn't want him to be far away, or too far away for that matter. "I'll go straight to Diagon Alley, I lost some of my things for this year".

" Ok, let me know when you get to the station"

Draco laughed at Harry as he leaned against the wall by the door in front of the boy.

"I waited and was 6 years without you, you can make it through a couple of hours"

Harry looked down as his cheeks heated. Draco hugged him.

"Git" Harry murmured.

Draco chuckled, "Something's never change Potter".

* * *

"You go first Hermione" encouraged a very shaky voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, are you scared of walls now?"

Ron narrowed his eyes. "pshh no, I just still haven't gotten over second year when the bloody wall didn't work and I almost died with Harry".

Hermione laughed and rose a hand up to cover her mouth when she saw the redhead's impatient face.

"C'mon Harry's probably on the other side now"

Ron, Hermione and a running Ginny positioned themselves to go through the wall and within a second they went through.

Harry was standing by the train looking at the clock, 3 minutes more before he would see Hogwarts again.

"Harry!" two familiar voices said at the same time. Harry smiled and rushed to hug a jumpy Hermione. When he was about to hug Ginny her eyes were sparkling and he instantly felt awkward. Ron smiled as he put his arms around Harry and patted him on the back.

"Gosh mate, long time no see"

Harry laughed. "Worth the wait"

They all went in the train and took their seats, Ron almost falling when the train took off had Ginny laughing. The lady in the famous cart passed by and Ron coughed.

"Chocolate frogs please".

Harry laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes once again.

"Long train ride?" asked Harry.

She sighted as she looked at Ron's stuffed chocolate face. "Indeed".


	3. Chapter 3: Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Back to Hogwarts

The ride towards Hogwarts consisted mainly of jokes, of mean looks between those jokes, but laughter eventually followed. Ginny was awfully quiet for half the time, Harry was in wonder thinking about Draco, which he noticed to be on the other side of the train. Harry had made an excuse to go to the bathroom just to get a glimpse of the blonde. He studied everything about him, the way his hair shinned because of the light that came through the windows, the way his brow furrowed in seriousness and the way he breathed as calm as ever, something Harry was not aware of before. Harry had came back from his thoughts of thinking of Draco and noticed the way Ron put his fingers through Hermione's and the way she smiled. They fought the same way with each other since first year and Harry would have never guessed that they would be more than friends. That fact had him thinking about Draco once more, he had to get the blonde out of his head for Merlin's sake!

* * *

The all went off the train and started the walk towards the gate. Hermione was laughing with Ron and Harry was so happy to see the way they were, what they had, they were perfect without a worry in the world. When they reached the gate Harry wanted to walk and not take the wagons and he looked at Hermione, Ginny and Ron's expressions, they were confused.

"You don't want to take the wagons Harry?" Hermione asked

Harry shook his head. "I want some time to you know…take all this in, after all last time we were here it was the start of a bloody war". But he was lying of course.

Hermione nodded in agreement, of course she understood, and so did Ginny, yet Ron was still in space wondering why Harry wasn't coming along. Ginny gave Harry a brief smile and Hermione dragged Ron by his sleeve and they all made their way to a wagon and Harry watched them go to a distance as he started to walk. He heard Professor Flitwick's spell to protect the gates, meaning everyone was in castle grounds. Harry smiled as he heard the voice he was waiting for.

"Walking without me Potter?"

Harry turned around just as Flitwick passed by, giving him a smile with curious eyes. Draco raised his eyebrows at the back of the professor's head and made his way to Harry. He couldn't stop staring at the damn boy. Those big green eyes full of life, emotion, experiences, affection, everything. The messy hair that made Draco think of inappropriate things, Those glasses that let Harry actually see, Draco thought about taking them away and having a little fun, but no that was just such a Sytherin thing to do, which might not be so bad after all. He saw Harry's eyes wonder to his features, wow who knew the Gryffindor was infatuated. Draco slid his hand behind his waist and pulled him close. Harry gasped knowing full well they were out in the open, but he knew nobody was around or else Draco wouldn't have pulled a move. Of all the times something encountering between them happened Draco was always the one to start it so this time Harry placed his hands below his waist and kissed him, a kiss the blonde deepened. When they parted they catched their breath and both were more than relieved that they got a chance to even kiss after the dreadful train ride. Draco smirked.

"Not bad, but I like to be in charge"

Harry rolled his eyes. The Slytherin in Draco was never going to go away. But Harry wasn't one to brag, he wasn't very creative being the lead. They both walked towards the castle, their hands brushing each other.

* * *

"Took you long enough" Ron said while eating a raspberry muffin, one of the many foods he brought from his mom's special cabinet, she was going to kill him when she found out.

Harry sat on the Gryffindor couch and shrugged. "I didn't know I had a time limit"

Ron made a thoughtful face and realized he was right. Hermione rushed down the stairs in her lavender pajamas. She looked at Ron's muffin and sighted. Harry smiled, he was tired and sleepy and happy, the butterflies inside his stomach were stabbing him wanting to come out and be free, just like the tension of his little private romance. He stood up and gave a wave dismissing himself. He looked down from the top of the stairs and saw how Ron snatched Hermione and gave her a kiss. She laughed and snuggle him to her. Harry smiled, he wanted that, he wanted to have no secrets, he wondered how long it would take until he could hold his lover's hand anywhere and everywhere. He entered the dorm and chuckled at Neville's almost falling figure as he leaned on the corner of his bed. He threw himself on his sheets not bothering to put them over himself since he knew he was looking forward to a night without sleep. He was too happy and so he closed his eyes wishing he could dream of blonde hair and mesmerizing grey eyes.

* * *

Monday morning started with rushing student trying to get to their class on time and lost first years that had no idea were in Merlin's name to go. Harry stayed behind trying to look for his potions book and he finally found it after 5 minutes of searching. He rushed down to the dungeons and was pulled back by a yank of his robes onto the nearby wall. Harry blinked a few times focusing on the white object in front of him. He noticed the blonde's dark circles under his eyes, looks like he couldn't sleep either. Draco tilted his head and laughed a low, cautious laugh. "I didn't have any beauty sleep last night".

Harry smiled. "And this has to do with me how?"

Draco waved the subject away as he pulled off of Harry and started walking towards the potion class door. Harry smiled and followed. The look on everyone's face was one to be scared off, eyes popping out and confused faces. Harry sighted, just because he had entered the class with Draco. Professor Slughorn was happy as he clapped his hands and spoke.

"Alright partner up!"

Harry froze as three pair of eyes landed on him. If he said no to Hermione she'd brag, if he said no to Ron, Ron would forever hold a grudge until they played wizards chest or something, and if he picked Draco, well he couldn't, could he?. Harry's worries disappeared as a very happy Pansy pulled Draco to her side. Besides the obvious fact of why Draco even agreed to put up with her, Harry still tried to fight down that growing jealousy that had started in the pit of his stomach. He came back to reality to freeze once again. Two figures were making their way to him with the intentions of winning the partner slot.


	4. Chapter 4: Not Like Before

Chapter 4: Not like before.

Ron smiled as he placed an arm around Harry and rose his eyebrows up at Hermione. The witch crossed her arms in front of her. Harry was caught up in a feud.

"Hermione, both of us are good at Potions, what good would it do to work together?, besides who would Ron end up with if I picked you?, unless you two want to work together"

Hermione gave it time to sink in her head and gave a fake smile at Ron's response.

"C'mon Harry, I love her, but not as a potion's partner, she'll shove perfection through my nose until I act on it".

Harry laughed a little and composed himself.

"Hey Hermione I could be your partner if you want" said a small, recognizable voice.

Hermione turned to see Neville looking at her with kind eyes. She whistled in her head, Merlin Neville did come back from the war looking like Gilderoy Lockhart like everyone had said.

"Brilliant!, at least you'll be great company". She headed passed Neville and went to her table, he followed behind after giving both Harry and an angry Ron a wave.

Ron took his arm off of Harry and placed his hands on the table.

"She doesn't mean that" Said Ron, mostly to himself but to Harry too.

"Of course not" Harry said trying to sound truthful but it came out sarcastically.

Ron looked at him with sad eyes and Harry laughed.

"You know she can't resist your Weasley charms"

That had Ron smiling and back to his playful mood. Hermione was a sucker for his charms, one way or another.

"Alright!" called Professor Slughorn. "We are making Cure for boils today! Start brewing!"

* * *

Harry looked at Ron and at his black face covered by the small explosion he had caused just minutes after adding the first ingredient. Harry spat at the horrible taste that came from his mouth, he was probably covered in dirt too.

"I don't understand, what happened?" asked Ron.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I said add 6 snake fangs, they come in 3 per pair, did you not count?"

Ron stood silent. "Well you could have told me that.."

Harry sighted. "Honestly, I thought you'd notice"

They both turned their heads as a fats walking Hermione walked towards Slughorn.

"We're done professor!"

Slughorn smiled and clapped his hands in excitement.

"Perfectly brewed!, Outstanding!, great job Hermione, Neville"

Hermione skipped back to her table high fiving Neville. She laughed at Ron and smiled an apologetic smile at Harry.

When class ended she said bye to Neville and made her way to Ron and Harry who were still there cleaning their mess.

"Don't say I didn't tell you so" she said to Harry.

Ron raised his head after brushing his robes. "But you didn't tell him anything"

Hermione swallowed her words and eyed Ron with narrowed eyes.

Harry smiled and laughed, making both of them laugh too.

"I have to run, I left my essay in the common room for DADA"

"Shocker" Ron hissed.

"I didn't want it to get crumbled Ronald, I take care of my stuff"

Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione smiled wide. She placed a hand on his cheek and tilted his head towards hers. "You still love me". She kissed him on the lips and gave him a look. "You should wash your face".

Ron smiled looking after her as she disappeared through the door.

"Bloody Hermione will be the death of me".

* * *

After Harry and Ron finished cleaning they met up with Hermione to head to the Great Hall.

"I could go for Chocolate cakes today" Said Ron as he placed his hand on his belly.

"I could go for whatever, Merlin knows how hungry I am".

Hermione eyed them both and smiled. She noticed how Harry's eyes turned alarmed and filled with attention when Draco came out of the Great Hall doors. Ron eyed the blonde with caution but said nothing. Draco looked at each of them but kept his attention ahead as he walked passed them letting a smirk cross his face and showing a peaceful posture.

"The git has emotions?" murmured Ron.

Harry eyed him with angry eyes. "Cut it out Ron"

Ron made a taken back face as he looked at Hermione for an answer to his silent question. Was Harry defending that Malfoy?

Harry went ahead and sat down. Hermione kept looking at him wondering what on earth could be wrong with him. She wanted to ask but Harry's attention was focused on the teacher's table where he looked at McGonagall, who was the new Headmaster or Headmistress for that matter. The years had flown by so fast. Harry thoughts traveled to Draco and he smiled, even when the blonde just walked he felt like he was flying above clouds and his insides were made of Amortentia.


	5. Chapter 5: Just Us

Chapter 5: Just Us

"Why is it that when I want chocolate, there isn't any?" asked Ron.

Harry was still staring towards the Professors table and Hermione tore her gaze from him to look at Ron.

"I don't know, asked the food" said Hermione calmly bursting out laughing when Ron took her suggestion seriously.

"Real Funny" Ron narrowed his eyes at her. She smiled wildly, she loved messing around with him. She placed her hand on top of his and that made Ron smile too.

"You're not going to eat Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry snapped back to reality and looked at his friends. "Im not really hungry".

Hermione's look of concern returned but Ron was oblivious to the fact. Harry actually wasn't hungry, he wasn't trying to hide anything besides the butterflies pocking his stomach.

"I'm going to the common room, I need a rest" He said to Hermione, Ron was too busy trying to choose what to eat next.

Hermione nodded and Harry stood up. Before he reached the door of the Great Hall Hermione rushed after him leaving Ron with a shrug to the shoulders.

"Harry!" she called making him turn around.

"I'm not going to make you tell me what's wrong, I could probably be confused and you might be fine.."

She rose her eyes to see if Harry was listening and she continued. "I just wanted you to have this".

She took Harry' hand and placed an object in it then closed it. He opened it and saw Hermione's time turner necklace. His eyes widened.

"What, no I can't take this… its yours.. McGonagall gav-"

"Yes, yes I know, but now it's yours, I want you to have it, you might need it more than I ever will, besides I enjoyed it third year, it's your turn to take a kick at it".

Harry smiled. "Can I gift it back to you?"

Hermione laughed. "Don't even think about it"

She hugged him because she wanted reassurance that he was fine, and he was, his hug was calm and honest.

"Me and Ron will head to the library after lunch, we might be a little late to our common room, enjoy the peaceful resting time" She bit her lip hoping he didn't think she was up to something. Harry laughed and his eyes brightened.

"Ok, good luck, Ron and books don't go together".

"You got that right"

They waved each other goodbye and Hermione entered the Great Hall just as Ron was going to exit it.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, let's go finish eating , we have to go to the library after were done"

Ron's face was one of horror. "What the hell for?"

Hermione walked passed him and he followed knowing that there wasn't a precise reason for going to the library; he just had to put up with it. But there was. Hermione knew Harry wasn't going to the common room, but she knew he needed time alone, or at least he wanted to be alone, and she wanted to give him that even if she had to lie.

* * *

Harry was walking tip toe through the Dungeons, where was Draco?

He was walking by the Knight that was lined up against the walls and saw a tiny hole of light just behind it but turned around thinking nothing of it. As he did he felt someone's hand place on his lips and another one on his waist and it pulled him back. He fell to a dark wood floor, he was in a room, a secret room. He rushed to stand up to see who had "Kidnapped him" but the laugh made him realize.

"I didn't mean to frighten you Harry" said the devious but so very familiar voice.

"What kind of boyfriend are you?" he asked jokingly. Draco made his way to him and fixed his glasses that were off to the side. "A hell of a good one"

Harry blushed and he hugged the blonde. Draco was relaxed to finally get to hug him, but he felt Harry tensed for some reason. He tangled his arms around Harry's waist and laughed at his question.

"Wait, where the hell are we?"

Draco broke away and smiled. "What, do you think when I was a spy I slept in my common room?, Snape made this hideout for me, in case things got out of hand, but I liked it so I've been staying here instead of the common room, besides I can kidnap you and here and nobody would know".

Harry laughed. "I'm ok with that".

Draco sat on the couch by the fireplace, which was black leathered just like the one in the Slytherin common room. He looked around and noticed the place was very well kept. The bed was the same Slytherin colors, There were windows enchanted so you could see outside but nobody could see inside even if this room was located in the dungeons, it had a vista as if you were on the 5th floor. There were bookshelves labeled for each class and some stories. There was a grey carpet that covered most of the space. It felt comfortable and inviting. Harry sat next to Draco and laid his head on Draco's legs. Draco smiled down at him and played with his hair.

"I'm surprised you manage to get away from your glue buddies"

"Glue buddies?" Harry asked and Draco shrugged.

"I didn't feel like eating, so I said I was going to rest, besides their going to the library afterwards so I have plenty of time to myself".

"Learning to lie huh? I think im a great influence on you".

Harry rolled his eyes. He took out the time turner that Hermione gave him and ran his fingers through it.

"What's that?" asked Draco.

"It's a time turner necklace, Hermione gifted it to me, I don't know exactly why"

Draco shifted. "You mean you can go back in time, like to re-do something?"

Harry nodded his head. He looked at Draco's now serious expression and he straighten up. Draco got up from the couch and placed his hands in his pockets, something Harry knew he did now when he was upset.

"What's wrong?"

Draco looked at him with seriousness. "She knows"

Harry looked confused. "About what?"

"About us, she probably looked at your expression when we saw each other at the entrance to the Great Hall, why else would she give you a time turning necklace?, she knows there's something you might do and then regret it.."

Harry caught up to his point. Draco was insecure that if Harry were to tell the truth about what they both had he would regret it. Harry walked towards him and noticed the distance the blonde was putting.

"Don't step away from me, if I tell, when I tell, I won't regret it, I don't care what they think, it's my life, how could you even think that?, do you know how much you mean to me?"

Draco said nothing but his face showed everything, emotion, fear, love, hope. He knew how much he meant to Harry, but sometimes it seemed like a dream, something beyond his reach, he didn't think he could be happy.

Harry had a serious face, a determined one that hid the emotion building up inside. "I love you, don't doubt that, just. …Kiss me, kiss me and I'll know you feel the same"

Draco still didn't speak but he did exactly what Harry said. It was just them now, only them.


	6. Chapter 6: The Jealousy

Ch; 6: The Jealousy

Ron narrowed his eyes at Hermione as she kept half of her attention on the velvet book she was holding and half on Neville. Ron wasn't jealous, of course not… ok, maybe a little.

"Bloody hell Hermione, are you reading that book or eyeing people's property?"

Hermione snapped her attention at the redhead and made an appalled face.

"Excuse me?"

"You know Neville's dating Luna, so why are you staring?"

Hermione still kept her eyes on the redhead showing evident disbelief. "Honestly Ronald, I can't stare at people now? Staring doesn't mean a thing; I don't want to deal with your jealousy issues"

Ron crossed his arms in front of him.

"Besides, you also stare at people, don't think I don't notice, but at least l know and am aware of my feelings". Hermione eyed the book once again and her face turned sour and gloomy.

Ron looked at her and regretted ever letting his stupid Weasley doubts inflict on him. He lifted Hermione's chin up with his finger and smiled. "Im sorry"

"Hey, I love you, even if I do get all bloody idiot, im most definitely aware of my feelings too".

Hermione smiled as she tangled her hand with his.

"This just made me remember when Malfoy tried to hex you in the war, bloody little ferret idi-"

"C'mon, he helped us all along, he might have been rude and cunning but who knows what else he did for the order and for Hogwarts".

"You're taking his side?" asked Ron as if it was a chess game or something.

"There aren't any sides, not anymore anyway"

Ron realized that it was true, but never was he going to let his dignity admit that he and the Slytherin didn't have a feud at all. Malfoy acted the way he acted and did what he did, and said what he said. Being a spy didn't make Ron look back on that, to him Malfoy was still Malfoy.

"Right".

* * *

Harry walked around the bookshelves in Draco's room. He saw 1st year books all the way up to 7th year ones.

"How do you get in here?" he asked Draco.

Draco lifted his arms and placed them behind his head as he leaned on the couch.

"It's a secret"

Harry looked back and stared at Draco's smirk.

"The light can only be seen by whomever I want it to be seen by, you can walk right in as long as I don't put a magical password"

Harry smiled. "You'd put a password to not let me in?"

Draco's smirk widened. "I'd put one to not let you out"

Harry's cheeks turned pink and he looked down, something Draco liked seeing. He liked the fact that he could make Harry blush.

"Anyone can come in, except Pansy"

Draco looked taken aback. "Why not Pansy?"

"Oh, you're jealous she snatched by very attractive arm and begged me to be her partner"

Harry tried to gather his words. "I am not jealous"

"Don't worry, I didn't like Weasley's arm around you either"

Harry laughed. "It is not the same"

Draco raised his eyebrow. "You're right, it's very much worse"

"Who knew Draco Malfoy could get jealous too.."

"Stop it Potter"

Harry smiled and his face changed as the blonde made his way to him.

"I want to ask something of you"

Harry swallowed feeling nervous. "What?"

"Don't… don't use the necklace"

Harry looked at Draco and saw worry on his face and he hated seeing him filled with so many unspoken emotions.

"Why?"

"I just don't want you to use it if it's something to do with us, I don't want to have that part of me think that you would be…happier with changing the outcome of something, I just want… what we have to be real"

Harry saw how Draco coughed to keep his voice mighty and steady. "You don't have to say why... im sorry for asking, I won't use it"

Draco visibly relaxed as he raised his hands up to his eyes to rub at them.

"I'll see you around, you look tired, you should rest"

Harry turned on his heel and Draco grabbed his wrist.

"Don't go, stay for a little bit more"

Harry smiled. Truth be told he didn't really want to leave, it felt like home.

* * *

Ron woke up to clean the drool that had escaped his open mouth hoping Hermione didn't notice.

"Hermione are you done yet?"

Hermione eyed him with a slight smile. "I was done the minute you fell asleep"

Ron's jaw dropped. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want to be rude and wake you up"

Ron narrowed his eyes at her smile, oh Hermione.

"What were you looking for anyway?"

Hermione hesitated and that made Ron suspicious. "History..i wanted to make sure I didn't have any facts wrong"

"Yeah and I was born yesterday" said Ron yawning

Hermione looked contained as Ron stood up. "I'm going to the common room"

She wasn't going to interfere or try to stop him so she followed him without saying a word.

* * *

She went ahead of Ron and was the first one to burst in the common room. The welcoming room was empty and she swallowed at Ron's yawn.

"Harry?" He called out.

From the corner of the fireplace a figure moved and Hermione smiled.

"What?" Harry asked smiling at the relieved expression in Hermione's face.


	7. Chapter 7: I Remember

**Chapter7: I remember**

"You know I just thought Dementors had came back to life and had taken you" Said Ron with a yawn.

Harry and Hermione both looked at him with serious expressions. Ron's eyes were frozen. " yeap, ok, not funny…"

Both Hermione and Harry laughed and that made Ron smile. Hermione broke the obvious and stated "I don't think they were ever necessarily alive"

Ron waved his hand and headed up the stairs. Harry was still laughing. Hermione looked at him with curious eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing….just wondering when ill have in on the… never mind"

Harry straightened up from where he was sitting on the couch.

"I know, I know…" she said. "You don't want to talk about it, whatever 'It' is".

Harry swallowed. "You aren't going to give up are you?"

Hermione shrugged. "7 years Harry, I know you"

"Ron" Harry said.

Hermione looked confused.

"Ron.. I don't know what to get him this Christmas… im really going crazy"

Hermione smiled and Harry exhaled. "Well, I happen to know something he might like".

* * *

Draco walked towards the bookshelf and opened a small black journal. He smiled as he read the note.

_"I'm going to Ron's to see how everyone's doing, I'd take you with me, but I kind of like the forbidden love type of relationship we have, wouldn't want anyone to hex you and turn you into a frog, I wouldn't kiss you to turn you back into Draco"_

Harry had left that note to him a couple of days after Draco had arrived at the Black's house. Draco remembered what happened after he clashed into Harry hugging him. They had stayed like that for a while until Harry pulled away far enough to look into Draco's eyes.

"Why?" Harry had asked. "Why did you leave..run away?, If you thought you would hurt me by telling me-"

"I didn't think I would hurt you" Draco interrupted. He raised his head to meet the green eyes staring at him. "I thought I would hurt myself"

Draco pulled away and clutched at his hair in frustration. "I don't want this, I never knew…..how could I… im a Malfoy!... or at least I was…" he screamed as he fell knees to the floor. Harry knelt in front of him and took hold of Draco's hands pulling them down to his sides. Draco looked up, his face clear of panic, sadness and loneliness.

"What did you do to me…..Potter"

Harry stared at him and leaned in and the moment their lips touched Draco felt as if static was passing through him. No words were spoken for endless seconds.

Draco snapped back to reality as he placed the note back into the journal and placed the journal back in its designated place. We'll things had changed, but he couldn't deny the fact that he had never smiled the way he had every single day after he saw Harry again, permanently.

* * *

The days had gone by in Hogwarts quick and the 7th year student would have shorter school days than the rest, even though every other grade was also cut short of their studies during the war. And so Ron sat with his head on his arm and drool falling from his mouth in Potions.

"Mr. Weasley" called professor Slughorn.

The whole class turned to look over at the table Harry and Ron shared. Harry shrunk in his seat hating the stares coming his way. He elbowed Ron and the red head shot up wiping at his mouth. Everyone laughed and Hermione shook her head in the distance.

"My Ron…" she whispered while smiling to herself.

"Christmas is 4 days from now everyone" said Slughorn with a clap of hands.

Some people high fived each other making an echo.

"And so…. We will make Polyjuice potion, I want to strive for the highest quality and as I did not so very long ago the best potion gets a vial of Liquid Luck!"

Neville's voice broke the silence. "Why Polyjuice?"

Slughorn clapped his hands once again and raised an eyebrow. "well as in the muggle world, there is this story told to children of Santa Clause bringing presents, even if we are not in the Muggle world we shall experiment something different this year".

"But sir, you must have something, hair to be precise to turn into the person you are targeting, and Santa…Clause isn't a person" said Hermione.

"Ahhh, yes" hissed Slughorn.

"That is why we are striving towards 'Perfection' in the polyjuice potion…"

He lowered his hands behind his desk and flung it up revealing a stuffed Santa head with long puffy white hair and a beard.

The student gasped as if they were seeing something out of the ordinary.

"The perfect polyjuice can do anything…., and if you are successful is crafting it you shall be able to turn into Mr. Clause even if he is not real, and even if he does not have real hair".

And the class's confused faces, Professor Slughorn elaborated.

"We did not teach you this high end of the potion because it's not something you must know, but it can come in handy".

"Now!" Slughorn shouted as he saw student's faces gain their color back. "Partner up"

Harry looked down. Ohh nooo.

* * *

Student walked here and there, arguing and shutting up and Hermione approached the two boys smiling.

"I think I'll take my boyfriend as hostage this time".

Ron smiled and felt himself turn red.

Harry nodded and felt himself shiver, this could only mean one thing….

He heard a familiar stump of the foot, which none other than Pansy made when she was pissed off.

He saw a shadow walked and sit where Ron had been a minute ago. He looked sideways and felt himself out of breath. Shiny blond hair and a breathtaking smile looked back at him.

"Alright Princess, let's get started" said Draco.

* * *

**Note: I completely made up the fact that polyjuice potion can transform you into fake things if done "perfectly", and I am aware, or at least I think it takes quite a while to make polyjuice potion, and so just pretend it can be done in a minute :] **

also i am not a grammar genius, i love writing but my grammar is pretty bad, please bare with me!. 3


	8. Chapter 8: Hello Santa

**Chapter 8: Hello Santa**

"You're much more feminine than me; I should be calling you princess"

Draco made a shocked look as he placed his hand on his chest. "That hurt, Harry"

Harry laughed and that made Draco smile. "Ok do the honors" said Harry. Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"Get the boomslang skin ready" . Draco opened his eyes wide and smiled. "Just because im from Slytherin does not mean I should be the one dealing with the snake skin".

* * *

"What the hell?" said Ron rather than asked.

"It's just snake skin Ronald" said Hermione in an incredulous voice. Ron gave her a a narrowed eyed look.

"Not that Hermione, look!" he pointed towards Harry and Draco.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, why do you still hold a grudge"

Ron dropped the fake Santa hairs on the table. "It's not that im holding a grudge, I just….. don't forget easily"

"Same thing as holding a grudge" Hermione said.

She turned towards Ron and squished one of his cheeks. "You know what Draco did for Hogwarts, at least try and acknowledge the fact that he isn't and won't ever be the same person he was before"

Ron entwined his fingers with Hermione's. "He's Draco now then?"

"Yes, no more Malfoy"

"Sweet" sighted Ron still looking at the now smiling wide Harry.

* * *

Draco laughed to himself as he poured the leeches into the cauldron.

"What?" asked Harry.

"This somehow reminded me of when the Weasel was chocking up slugs"

Harry hit his arm and Draco laughed again.

"Right, right, its Weasley now, got it"

"Soon enough it'll be Ron"

Draco looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "Oh no"

"Oh yes" shot back Harry.

"Ok, I will curse my speaking by calling him… his name, when he calls me Draco"

"Deal" said Harry smiling sideways. Draco smiled as he added the finishing touches to the potion and stirred it to readiness.

"Go princess, throw the Muggle fat man's hair now" said Draco while waving his hands.

Harry grabbed two white index figure length hairs and dropped one into his cup and one into Draco's. Harry looked around and everyone was waiting for further instruction, except Neville and Luna. Luna was picking up a slug and looking at it while Neville tried to take it away from her, odd couple they were, but then again Harry wasn't one to talk.

"Ok! Now drink!" said Slughorn enthusiastically.

Everyone grabbed their long glass cup and swallowed the green horribly unattractive liquid. Sounds filled the room, a glass cup smashed, or several, some people ran to the corner, fell to the floor, yelled, cried, but none looked like Santa. Harry snapped his head back after looking at Ron who was chocking and Hermione was patting him on the back.

"Draco I don't think- bloody hell"

"What?" Draco asked and made a face at his voice. He sounded old weird and Harry sounded the same way too. The both turned to the front as a very happy Slughorn made his way to their table with a mirror.

They were both speechless as they looked at their reflection, an identical, old, chubby and white haired Man stared back at both of them. They both were being strangled by their now tight school robes and the classroom's cheers and laughs to go along with it.

"Remarkable!" said Slughorn. "do you fellas have any of the potion left in your cauldron?"

Draco hit Harry with his elbow. "Yes, sir" Harry said as he looked at Draco's, or Santa's now even paler face. It was a funny sight and Harry couldn't wait to torture him about it.

* * *

"This lovely vial of the famous liquid luck goes to these two magnificent young boys!, use it wisely!".

Slughorn handed the vial to Harry and Draco made a bored face as people clapped. "As for the rest of your potion, I will keep it here for showing purposes, it is a great and unbelievable accomplishment that I will store!".

"Hooray" whispered Ron in the distance. The class was dismissed and Hermione, Ron and Neville went towards the pair.

"Awesome job Harry, and ummm.. Draco".

Draco moved his eyebrows at the boy and Neville quickly went away. Hermione patted Harry. "Didn't know you had it in you, you were never the best at potions".

"Luckily I was his partner".

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Draco walked away and answered without looking back. "Take it as you wish, Granger"

Hermione's face cooled down as Harry shrugged and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He is kind of the genius in potions".

"Still believe in keeping peace?" asked Ron and that made Harry be surprised; he wondered what they were saying about Draco. Hermione waved her hands as if to dismiss the words now floating in the air. "He might, I am still better at magic than his…his…Old man figure". She glanced at Harry, "No offence".

"None taken" said Harry sounding very weird and grumpy. The all stared at each other and laughed. That's one thing that would never change they were always going to be inseparable.

* * *

"Mate, can you make it up the stairs?" shouted Ron to Harry.

"I think so". But Harry was breathing like crazy and he ended up kneeling on the staircase.

"Go on without me, it's only an hour so I'll just wonder around until I turn back to myself".

"You sure?" shouted Ron. Harry waved him away. Merlin, he couldn't even talk anymore. The beard felt so real it was making him sweat and hot by the passing minute. Hermione looked over at Harry for a moment with curious eyes again, she hated feeling like Harry was hiding something but then again it wasn't her business. She headed behind Ron and they disappeared.

* * *

Harry though about going over to Draco's secret place, but regretted it thinking that he didn't want to see himself as a twin. Instead he headed over to Hagrid's hoping he could chat with him and catch up. He knocked on the large door and when it opened Hagrid staggered back and held up a pan.

"No! Hagrid, it's me, Harry!"

Hagrid blinked and sighted with relief. "Oh why didn't you say so, come in". Harry took a breath well, before he could've talked he would have been made toast by the pan.

"What happened to you lad?" asked Hagrid. Harry summed up the potion's class and the liquid luck as well as the prestige honor of his potion sitting in Slughorn's shelf. Hagrid laughed and chatted with Harry of how peaceful the school was now that it was free from danger and worries.

"Have you ever stopped to think…that maybe not all of Voldemort's followers are gone?"

Hagrid took in a deep breath. "Of course there not all gone Harry"

Harry didn't like that answer, but then again it was the only answer to give. Hagrid got up and walked over to a shelf and picked up a folded piece of parchment. He headed towards Harry and handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked. Hagrid gestured for him to open it.

**This certificate determines Harry James Potter as the rightful owner of the hippogriff Buckbeak.**

Harry looked at the parchment which wasn't really a certificate, but hand written by Hagrid.

"No" he said. Hagrid held his hand up to stop Harry but he continued as he stood up.

" I can't, I mean after Sirius died sure Buckbeak was passed on to me but I gave him to you, I wanted you to have him, he has always been yours.. and, ugghhh, why is everyone gifting me things in a weird way?, I mean first Hermione gives me her time turner in case I want to 'change something' or whatever, my potion wins liquid luck, again, and now you give me Buckbeak?, Is this arranged so if everyone finds out about me and Draco I can undo the telling, have luck on my side and fly away with him on Buckbeak?.

Harry sat back down and was happy to hear that what he had said came out in his own voice; he was slowly changing back into himself. He looked at Hagrid and felt his stomach turn. Hagrid was pale and had his eyebrows risen.

"You….and Malfoy you say?" said Hagrid.


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise

**Chapter 9: Surprise**

Harry licked his lips and searched his pocket for his glasses. He was back to normal since he felt lighter and his face felt free. He put them on and looked at Hagrid who was patiently waiting for Harry to talk.

"You don't suppose I can obliviate this from you're memory?" asked Harry.

"Im afraid not" replied Hagrid.

"Listen lad, I don't judge, I've never have, but no, I don't expect you to fly away with Mr. Malfoy, I just wanted to gift you Buckbeak out of kindness, mainly because it holds a reminder of me and Sirius, whom I know you miss and means a lot to you, just a form of showing you ,you won't ever be alone, memory is the best virtue of all".

Harry looked down at his fingers.

"But now that you have broken a silence, im sure was held shut for a while…do you want to talk about it?"

Harry gave that some thought. Did he?, of course not, who was he kidding, he wanted to, he had nobody else to get comfort from. Harry sighted and told Hagrid what Draco had done over the years for him and how they both got to be something else in the blink of an eye, he left out all the romance stuff though, He felt already awkward in his position as it is.

"Hermione and Ron know nothing of this?" asked a very surprised and intrigued Hagrid.

Harry shook his head. "Still thinking of how im going to tell them".

"Im most happy for you Harry, even if Malfoy does seem like he has a very heavy ego, but the wizarding world isn't as accepting as me"

"I know" said Harry sounding gloomy. "I just don't understand how it would concern them"

Hagrid shrugged his shoulders. "The wizard savior and- "

"The betrayer" finished Harry. Not everyone knew that Draco made right decisions and it helped win the war, many just hated him for the curse his name now carried. Hagrid was about to say something when Harry stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you for Buckbeak, I'll take good care of him"

Hagrid hugged him back as a smile made its way to both of their faces. Harry sat back down and they talked about almost everything, Harry felt the same, knowing that Hagrid knew made him feel as if a weight had been lifted.

* * *

"Ron!" Hermione yelled softy.

Ron blinked as he focused his eyes on the girl laying her head on his legs.

"Sorry, I always fall asleep at this time"

"No, you always fall asleep at 8, its 10 you are way pass your curfew" and so is Harry, she thought.

Ron moved his hands and played with a strand of brown wavy hair.

"What do you think Harry wants for Christmas?" asked Ron.

Hermione stopped a second to think. "I have no idea".

"That helps". Ron murmured.

She hit Ron's arm just as the common room door opened.

Harry came in looking dreadful, tired and gloomy.

"Mate, you're back" said Ron.

"Joy" replied Harry as he went upstairs to take a shower to later die in bed.

"Santa is a little out of it" remarked Ron.

"Aren't we all" said Hermione as she placed her hands under her head and Ron continued to play with her hair.

* * *

The great hall was full of chatter and laughs. The illustrated sky had falling snow with a shadowy light background. Ron was flapping his hair as he walked beside Hermione towards Harry who was sitting eating eggs.

"What happened to you?" asked Harry.

Ron's hair was wet to its roots. The front and back of his robes drenched in water making the uniform darker. He sat down with a pout not answering Harry's question. Hermione sat on Harry's right side and she spoke.

"We had to do an Aguamenti spell in Charms, and Ron here said it a bit too roughly while pointing his wand above his head, he thought he wouldn't be successful in the spell, but now look at him".

Ron mumbled and crossed his arms in front of him. Harry patted his shoulder.

"It's Christmas Eve tonight Harry, we practically have the day off after we're done eating, doing anything special?"

Harry seemed to get a little nervous but in a blink it went away. "Yes, but neither of you can know"

Ron straightened at that and tore his gaze from the pancakes to look at Harry. "Why not?". Harry and Hermione stood silent and Ron caught up. "Ohhhhh, buying late presents again are we?"

Hermione smiled as she placed her arm around Harry's shoulder.

* * *

It was around 5pm and everyone was outside not having to worry about curfew or anything for that matter. Hermione had gone to the library for some research, Ron was somewhere in the school with Ginny coming to an agreement on presents for their family and Harry was checking everywhere in the dorm for his cloak. Finally he found it. He walked slowly out of the common room and almost fell down the stairs as a running Neville went inside. He went downstairs and towards the Dungeon corridor. He stopped as he heard the echo of light footsteps but kept going thinking nothing of it. He hadn't seen Draco for almost two days. He reached the Knight and waited to see if the circle of light would appear and when it did he walked inside having taken off his cloak.

"Great to see you aren't Mr. Muggle anymore"

"I can say the same to you" hissed Harry.

Draco smiled and made his way towards Harry.

"Don't tell me you're such a romantic that you want to spend Christmas Eve with me"

Harry grabbed Draco's hands and put his fingers through his. "Maybe, I want to show you something"

Harry led Draco out into the dungeon platform and was about to flung his cloak on again.

"I don't approve of that…coat" said Draco.

Harry laughed. "It's not a coat, its an invisibility cloak".

Draco stood struck. "Bloody hell, no wonder you were always everywhere at once"

Harry smirked and threw the cloak around both of them.

* * *

"I said no!, mum would want a necklace not cups for the kitchen!" argued Ron.

Ginny hit her forehead. "If you knew our mother you would know she loves things for the kitchen!"

"Then why would you ask my opinions if you know im going to go against whatever you say?"

Ginny wiped at her eyes. "Just never mind whiney pants".

Ron stared at her and slammed her into him. Ginny stood frozen. "Why must you hug me only when we argue?"

Ron smiled against her hair as she put her arms around him. "Because that is how I show my love bimbo head"

Ginny smiled. "I love you too".

"Seriously though I think mum would like the necklace better".

* * *

"Harry where are we going?" asked Draco, his eyes wide as they made their way through the forbidden forest. The had been a few feet far from Hagrid's hut.

"I can't tell, ill spoil the surprise"

"C'mon , just a hint"

Harry smiled. "Promise you will keep an open mind, and you can be forgiving"

"Oh no, if this is to get back at me for all the crap I've done, I'd rather say Weasley's bloody name then go deeper into this creepy dark hole"

"It's not a dark hole it's a forest" said Harry. They stopped when they reached a space without much trees and had a circular platform. Harry held Draco's hand and Draco's grip tightened fast. Harry held his free hands towards his mouth and whistled. A few seconds passed and nothing.

"What exactly-" Draco's words were cut as Buckbeak flew towards them and landed just inches away from Draco's face. Draco stumbled back his hand slipping from Harry's as he hit the ground.

"Draco, He's not going to hurt you"

"That's…thats!...thats the bloody chicken who almost killed me!"

"Oh c'mon be a man" said Harry as he held his hand for Draco to stand up.

"Buckbeak is mine now, Hagrid gifted him to me, so what's mine is yours…so-"

"Oh no" said Draco.

Harry shoved him towards Buckbeak. "He didn't mean to hurt you, at least apologize"

Draco walked slowly towards the Creature and whispered sorry. He stumbled back as it put his head closer to him. Draco calmed down and raised his gloved hand to touch him. Buckbeak made a pleasant sound as he threw himself knocking over Draco so they were both laying on the ground cuddled.

"I think he likes you" said Harry.

"No kidding" Draco said as he slammed his back eyeing Buckbeak with curiosity.

* * *

Walking back and forth was making him dizzy, merlin, who could have taken it?

Professor Slughorn was biting at his nails as he approached his shelf. His eyes rested on the label that said "Perfect Polyjuice Potion", which was all that was left, for someone had taken the marvelous potion.

* * *

**Review please! and i will continue! **


	10. Chapter 10: Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Chapter 10: Curiosity killed the cat**

Draco and Harry were back at Draco's hiding dorm and everything seemed peaceful. It was almost 6pm and Harry couldn't imagine a better way to spend the day before Christmas then with Draco. Harry eyed Draco's bed and raised his eyebrow, the sheet was wrinkled and there were three pillows, as far as he remembered before they had left there were two. Must be the room's early Christmas present.

"He had a boyfriend to boyfriend honeymoon when I moved in with you, you want to go again?" said Draco with a smirk.

Harry blinked. "No, I was just…"

"Im messing with you, here"

Draco handed Harry a small box with a ribbon on it. "I'm not romantic, so take it as if a miracle has been casted upon me"

Harry smiled as he held the box. "But it's not Christmas yet"

"Unfortunately, I won't spend Christmas with you, so I might as well".

"You're not going on the Hogsmeade trip?" asked Harry with concerned eyes.

"Neh, last time I was there it wasn't very pretty, I'd rather stay"

"I could stay too if you want" said Harry with pleading eyes. Draco smiled.

"Oh Potter, no, you should go, you've ditched your friends enough to spend time with me"

Harry nodded as he started to open the small box. Inside it was white linen wrapping and beyond that was a ring. It was silver, not too large and it had a circular stone in the middle surrounded by sliver hooks that kept it in place. The stone was dark the moment he had opened the box but soon turned to a sway of colors.

Harry looked up to see Draco holding up his hand and he had the same ring on his right hands index finger.

"Is it a mood ring?" asked Harry.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "No can tell, find out"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I didn't really know what to buy you, I mean you don't look like you need anything, so I made you something".

Draco held out his hand and Harry shook his head. "No, Tomorrow"

Now it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. The both looked at each other as Harry slipped his ring into his left hand index finger. The never lost eye contact until they embraced.

* * *

Harry was walking towards the main stairway when he saw Slughorn with a face that spelled horrified. He looked over at him just as he noticed Harry and ran towards him.

"Dear boy! Someone has taken the potion you did so marvelously on!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Yes, I have no idea who took it!, I will have a talk with McGonagall, I will see you later". Harry watched as he disappeared towards the Great Hall. He smiled and bit his lip as he looked towards the floor. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later, he just hoped it was later.

* * *

"I can't believe you gave Ginny a hard time" said Hermione after Ron as he walked up the stairs into the boy's dormitory.

Harry walked in the common room and didn't look at her, he just sat on the table close to the bookshelf and smiled at the lady portrait above him.

"Harry….?" Asked Hermione.

"At least have the decency to admit it Hermione, I thought you were better than that" nearly shouted Harry.

She flinched at his tone. "I don't know what-"

He gave her a serious look and she sighted. "I was worried about you Harry, what else was I supposed to do?"

Harry laughed, "How about wait until I chose to tell you what was going on, but no instead you followed me, you stole the potion, you have Slughorn going mad, and now you tried to deny that you did do something?"

Hermione swallowed. "How did you know it was me?"

Harry exhaled. "Only you would transform into a pillow and only you would follow me, merlin, not even Ron would be stupid enough to do that"

Hermione swallowed again against her dry throat, her eyes felt heavy and ready to burst.

"I didn't mean to get into your privacy, I was worried about you, every single time you used to wonder off in the past years you would always get into trouble or even almost killed, I didn't want to risk not knowing if you were ok, I care if this is going cost us our friendship, because after I obliviated my parents, you were all I had close to family!, so forgive me for thinking I was going to be alone again"

Hermione wiped at her face and turned around to exit the common room. Harry was struck but he still reached for her wrist and turned her around. He looked at her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just want you to trust me when I tell you I'm fine and that everything's fine"

Hermione looked up at him through wet lashes. "But everything's not fine"

Harry had to agree. "For now it is, but believe me, nothing can happen to me that I won't be able to get through, you'll never lose me"

* * *

They were both in the roof of Hogwarts, Harry told her the whole story with Draco and she asked questions about almost everything. She looked down at the ring Draco gave Harry. Harry noticed.

"Is it a mood ring?" he asked.

She laughed. "No, it's not"

"It's an enchanted love ring, it was used a long time ago when people had long distance relationships, whether they were wizards, or Muggle and Wizard, even if they were just Muggles, the ones who believed and studied magic had one. It shows the connection between partners, the stone turned to colors after you opened it because it shows the connection you and Draco have. As long as the stone is of all colors it means your bond and love live"

"Wow" said Harry. "How did he get them?"

"I don't know, my guess is it was his parent's, who knows what Lucius did before, he might have gone away for long periods of time, Narcissa might of wanted to make sure he didn't have someone else"

Harry looked at the blue sky and smiled. "So what happens if there is no…love?"

"The stone burns out, it turns black again"

Harry swallowed as he looked as his ring but the colors were still dancing.

* * *

"But Professor Slughorn the potion is right there" said the headmistress.

"It was not there the last time I was here, I swear"

"I think you should get some rest, you simply need it, you have worked hard these past days, enjoy your Christmas Eve with peace Professor".

He looked down and snapped his head back up. He raced towards the potion and lifted it. He saw a black line under it and he placed it back. With a wimpy face he headed out the door, McGonagall following behind him.

Hermione lifted the cloak off of her and Harry.

"How'd you do it?" he asked.

"I just made a fresh bash, it might not be the perfect potion he had, but it's not like he's ever going to use it, I just changed the containers, he marked yours with a line underneath".

Harry looked impressed. "Sorry I called you stupid, that was definitely not something a stupid person would do"

Hermione smiled. "Apology accepted".

They put the cloak on again and left the room.


	11. Chapter 11: Happy Christmas

**Chapter 11: Happy Christmas **

Harry woke up to a storm of hits. Ron was nearly on top of him swinging his white cased pillow on Harry's face.

"Merlin, wake up!"

"Why!?" yelled Harry half asleep.

"It's Christmas!" Ron pushed him excitedly.

Harry mumbled and stood up. He looked over at the wall clock and it was 12:00 exact. Ron really didn't miss a Christmas. Harry was dragged by Ron downstairs where Hermione was standing next to a Christmas tree that had appeared out of nowhere and was holding two small bags in her hand. Ron ran to fetch a nearby cloth and swung it at Harry. Harry unfolded it and looked at the piece of clothing. It was a red velvet sweater with a laid back hood and dread like patterns on it. He looked at the tag and saw that it said "property of James Potter". He looked up to see Ron's shining eyes.

"Happy Christmas Harry" said Ron.

Harry gave him a hug. "How did you get this?"

"McGonagall sort of helped, but I do not reveal my secrets" said Ron. Harry searched for something in his shirt pocket and handed it to Ron. Ron opened his palm to see the Snitch. It was polished and spotless, its crystal like wings flapping and in the middle it had "Ronald" engraved. Ron looked at Harry with excitement.

"It's…mine?" he asked. Harry nodded. "And when we go to Hogsmeade you can buy as many chocolate frogs you want, it's on me, I had no idea what to gift you"

Ron opened his mouth in a gape. "This is why you're my best mate, its perfect" he said as he squeaked.

"Ok, ok you're acting as if I'm not here" said Hermione. Harry smiled and handed her a black box. She opened it and smiled as her eyes got shiny. She held the present inside up to view it better. It was a silver wrist watch and inside the circle was a picture that you could see clearly or all three of them.

She raised her head and smiled through tears. She slammed herself into Harry and hugged him tight.

Ron was holding a yellow and orange bird and a black and grey jacket.

"What type of bird is that?" asked Harry.

"It's a rare species, I'm not even sure myself, me and Ron saw that bird together before we were….you know"

"Hermione is such a romantic" said Ron.

Harry laughed and looked up as he felt something a bit heavy place itself on his hands. It was a rectangular box with a black thick blanket over it. Inside something was moving. He raised his eyebrows at Hermione.

"Go on, open it, and before you judge I have a very good reason for gifting you that"

Harry smiled and took off the blanket. His eyes widened as he saw a small bird, oh so he thought, read and dark blue with green tips raise its head. A phoenix.

"Hermione how did you-?"

"Diagon Alley has them for purchase now" Hermione spoke as she held her hand up.

"But it must of cost a lot"

"Not at all, I have secrets too Harry"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You and Ron are meant to be"

All three of them laughed and Harry ran his fingers over the Phoenix's head.

"I'm going to name it Albus"

* * *

All three of them talked for a bit and Hermione had her hands over the watch Harry gave her which was now on her wrist. She told Harry she wanted to give him the phoenix because she remembered when he told her that the phoenix tears can heal and how it saved him in second year. She always though Harry would need help, even in the Muggle world he could be on a suicide mission without even knowing.

With all the chatter there was a lot of yawning and so all three of them settled for sleeping in the living room. Harry closed his eyes as he saw the Christmas tree disappear.

* * *

"Ron where did you put my wand?" asked Hermione. They were rushing because in less than 25 minutes the students left for Hogsmeade.

"I didn't have it" said Ron.

Hermione threw her hands up. "you were using it in the night on the bird I gave you, I saw you"

Ron swallowed. " Pygge has nothing to do with this"

Hermione laughed. "Pigey?"

"No, it's pronounced 'pie-G' , stop making fun of him"

"Same thing I just said" argued Hermione.

Ron held a finger up. "No"

"Where's Harry?" asked Hermione.

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

"Never thought these wimps would be so happy to go to Hogsmeade"

Harry gave Draco a look.

"Ok, these students-, no , I like wimps better".

Harry elbowed him as he looked outside through the window. They were in the platform in front of the clock tower looking out into the courtyard. The glass of the window was cracking with ice and Harry watched people throw snow at each other and ran towards their teachers holding up permission forms, luckily returning 7th years were old enough and didn't need one. Harry was lost for a moment looking at the sky, it was clear and beautiful and it looked like ice itself.

Harry handed something to Draco and the blonde raised his eyebrows.

"Happy Christmas" said Harry.

Draco looked down at the vial of liquid luck in his hand and shook his head at Harry.

"You won this".

"No, we won this" said Harry. "I won once and I enjoyed it, I want to give this one to you"

Draco smiled. "I think I'm lucky already"

Harry blushed and looked into Draco's eyes. They were facing each other In front of the long window. Harry leaned into Draco and kissed him, a kiss that wasn't long but wasn't short either. Draco wrapped his arms around him.

"Shake it when I leave" said Harry.

"Which I think is now" said Draco pointing outside to where Hermione was fixing her hat with Ron.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco again. Harry backed away and both of their hands lost each other as Harry went down the stairs of the clock tower platform. Draco watched as Harry ran towards Ron and Hermione and they walked together towards McGonagall.

Draco smiled as he backed away from the window and shook the liquid luck. He stood mesmerized for a second as images came to life in front of him. A spell. He saw images of him and Harry, at The black's house, their first night at the house, the day before leaving to Hogwarts and every scene of every moment they spent together. He smiled as he clutched at his ring. The colors shined bright through the gaps in his fingers. As the images went away he saw writing in cursive that disappeared instantly but Draco saw what it said clearly.

"I love you too Harry" he said into the silence.


	12. Chapter 12: Too soon

**Chapter 12: Too soon. **

"He just summoned a magical basket because he can't carry all the chocolate frogs" whispered Hermione to Harry.

Harry laughed lowly as he covered his eyes from the snow. "I did say he could get as many as he wanted".

Hermione smiled as she went next to Ron. Honeydukes was full of chocolate and more chocolate. The neat rows went on and on and Harry lost his appetite when he saw that much candy and chocolate.

After Harry paid for what seemed like never ending chocolate frogs the trio were planning on visiting the Weasley's' Wizard Wheezes. It was a little uneasy on Ron since he lost Fred. George still managed it, he said that it was what the Weasley twins started together and that he wouldn't let it end because he knew Fred was still with him. Ron's mom and dad would help around and when Ginny was free she would too.

They were inside the wild and sound filled mansion that the Wizard Wheezes was. Harry was talking to Hermione and Ron was talking to Fred. They bought small snapping Gadgets which came out to be free, since Harry had made the loan for the business to start, and they were to celebrate when they got back to Hogwarts.

"Shrieking Shack anyone?" announced Harry.

"Oh no" said Ron.

Hermione smiled. "Oh c'mon, it bring memories.."

All three of them knew that Harry wanted to go because that's when Harry interacted with Lupin and Sirius under very weird terms, but it's still how Harry knew his Godfather. After a bit of walking through the hard half iced snow they wondered to a stop just outside the cracking and creepy looking house.

"I've never heard screams like villagers have said" said Ron.

"Because we aren't afraid" Hermione said while looking at the boys.

Harry kneeled on a rock and stared at the house. The fog was thick and made it impossible to see the tears coming from him, he had held them back long enough.

* * *

Everyone was back by 4pm and most were asleep or still had energy. Harry went to Hagrid's with Ron and Hermione, afterwards they went to see Buckbeak and then the love birds went on their way to do whatever it was they wanted to do and Harry stayed patting the Hippogriff. He took out his wand and formed a deer patronus sending it to a special egotistic person.

* * *

Draco jumped up when he saw the deer place himself in front of him and popping into disappearing crystals.

**_"Almost forgot to ask you, you knew Hermione was spying on us didn't you? I mean you said only the people you wanted to come in could see the light" _**

Draco smiled and waved his own wand sending a rapid snake on its way.

* * *

Harry raised his eyebrows at the snake. He flickered his wand and it disappeared.

_**"Smart, didn't think you'd catch up on that, she was going to find out sooner or later, I just preferred sooner. Thanks for my present; never did I expect something so simple could make me so…happy"**_

Harry smiled and dropped his hat covered head onto the snow.

* * *

"MERLIN LOVES ME!" shouted Ron.

Hermione rubbed her eyes. "What are you on about?"

Harry laughed. "There's chocolate in the Great Hall today"

"Chocolate cakes" said Ron as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh dear.." was all Hermione managed before she left the common room.

Harry was feeling happy, ecstatically happy; for once things felt perfect even if deep down he had a knot in his chest that was slowly going to come loose.

Ron went to the Great Hall leaving Harry behind since he was cleaning up his trunk.

"See you later mate" he said.

* * *

"I'm counting Ronald, you are on your 6th"

"Oh c'mon I have been waiting for these for a while".

Hermione looked sideways towards the teacher's table and adjusted her eyes. Hagrid was there and looked awfully pale. McGonagall was pocking her food and soon Hermione saw chatter and whispering from almost all of the Great Hall, something wasn't right.

* * *

Harry was smiling big as he stormed into Draco's secret place.

"Hey!, missed me?" he announced.

Draco was standing with his back facing Harry. Harry's grin dropped as he saw the blond.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Draco turned around and he was white, his eyes were red from probably rubbing them too hard and his eyes rested on the coffee table in the middle of him and Harry. As Harry looked down Draco placed his hand on the bridge oh his nose.

Harry picked it up in his hands and set his eyes on the smaller reports with the moving pictures before moving to the head news of the Wizarding World.

In a square shaped picture with a magical wind made heart passing over it was He and Draco, kissing at the clock tower. And as if the tightening of the knot on Harry's stomach wasn't enough he looked at the heading.

**"****Shocking News: The Boy Who Lived and The Boy Who Lied, Together?" **

* * *

**Excuse my Grammar, again im terrible.**

**Let me know if i should continue, it only gets worse from here. (Just kidding) :) . **


	13. Chapter 13: Ministry Managed

**Chapter 13: Ministry Managed**

Harry swallowed and looked down at the caption under the picture. He tried remembering who he saw through the window, and he didn't recall seeing Colin Creevey, yet he took the picture. The paragraph below made Harry disgusted. Nonsense talking about Harry's loyalty doubt, Harry being in the dark side and nobody knew, Harry being gay and how the ministry is inexperienced on the matter, Harry being the boy who's fake, the list is endless.

"I think I'll send a snake as a gift to the bastard who took the picture" said Draco.

"Why, it won't make a difference"

Draco looked at Harry and narrowed his eyes.

"Harry, it's over, that Creevey guy with his stupid bloody camera, I should've let him die in the war when that death eater was going to slash him"

"Stop!" Harry shouted.

"It's not like you know the whole story Malfoy!, it says he took the picture but why does it matter, people were going to find out sooner or later, we wouldn't have been able to hide it forever, you sound so bloody concerned of how the world is going to view you because your with me, because your dating a bloody guy!, I'm not ashamed of us, but I guess that's just me, right?"

Draco stilled and the calling of his last name hurt. "I didn't mean-"

He was cut short as moved his hand just in time as Hermione ran into the room.

Harry and Draco looked at her as she caught her breath. At her worried face Harry handed the newspaper to her.

She read as her eyebrows came together in an angry line.

"Colin…. He was outside when we were, but he didn't have his camera." She said.

"We have magic Granger, he could've done a spell or something" said Draco.

Hermione looked up. "No offence to him, but he's not very bright to do this and get away with it"

She put the newspaper down and looked at both boys.

"You guys have to leave, the Great Hall is going mad, I didn't catch what the conversations were about but I think everyone knows… the professors didn't even flinch"

"What now then?" asked Harry.

Hermione walked towards the enchanted window and gasped.

"What is it?" asked Draco.

"It's Kingsley, the Minister" she said as Harry and Draco both paled.

* * *

Neville was looking at every single person outside the Great Hall as he stumbled to Ron.

"What's going on, why are we here?" asked Ron.

Neville shrugged. "I don't know, the Minister is here"

As students started backing up as the Minister approached, McGonagall stepped forward to meet with him.

"Minerva, I need to see Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy"

McGonagall swallowed. "For what purpose, may I ask?"

"They must come down to the Ministry this instant"

Gasps went around the building crowd of students. Ron tried to move to demand and explanation but Neville held him back as he shook his head.

"Very well" was all McGonagall said.

* * *

The stone serious voice interrupted the conversation in the secret room.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy you must come with me to the Ministry this instant"

Harry held Draco's hand , the ring they both had seemed to burn wit intensity, and they both walked out through the pale wall and were out in the open still holding hands. The students were told to stay back and Hagrid was guarding. As the minister looked down towards their hands he signaled two men that were with him to separate the boys. The face Kingsley made was horrid and unknown, Harry felt like he was a different person. As they were separated both Harry and Draco were being escorted out with their arms behind their back. The chatter broke and McGonagall stood frozen as Hermione walked out of the wall next to the knight in tears. She looked after Harry and Draco as they disappeared through a portrait. Ron couldn't react, he just looked at them and thought it was a joke, but his eyes traveled to a student next to him who had the newspaper. He felt betrayed in a sense and all he could do was look at his girlfriend with cold eyes.

* * *

McGonagall dismissed the students for the day and Hermione nearly ran as Gryffindor students demanded explanations and threw questions her way. She stood next to her bed looking out into the foggy distance. She grabbed a tissue and dried her face as she headed out of the door and bumped into someone.

"When?" he asked. "Was I never going to know?"

Hermione placed a hand to her forehead. "Not now Ron, don't you see what the Minister did?"

Ron looked at her with intensity. "They must've known it was coming"

Hermione felt like she had been slapped. "How can you say that?, he was going to tell you he just wasn't ready, who knows what the Minister will decide for them"

"Wasn't ready?, then why can't my bloody girlfriend just trust me for once and tell me things?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell Ronald!" she yelled.

She took a deep breath as tears went down her face again. They stood looking at each other for a while.

"I'm not risking losing Harry again, you're either with us or you're not" she said

She walked past him and headed towards the boys dormitory. Ron stood there, he wanted to go, and his pride wouldn't let him. All he heard was the Fat Lady's gasp as Hermione finally left and threw closed the portrait door.

* * *

"Are you mad?, we didn't kill anyone" said Draco.

"Draco be quiet, you'll only make it worse" whispered Harry.

The Minister walked without saying a word. Before they all knew it they jumped through a conjured portal and were in the Ministry Of Magic.

The men that were holding them looked unfamiliar and strict. Their faces were set and angry. The man holding Draco was pale and brow haired; on his robes he had the name of Destery. The man holding Harry was darker in skin and had long black hair that reached to his waist in a French braid and his name tag held the name of Brad. The walk to the main room was long and hateful. Harry got smiles from people who were walking by and Draco got raised eyebrows and angry gestures. The minute they got to the room's entryway the two men shoved them inside.

* * *

It was cold as ice outside and Hermione didn't bother to bring a sweater. The walk ended by the side of a street in a corner store of Hogsmeade. She saw George closing up his shop in the far end and headed towards him instead. She forgot she had Harry's cloak on since she took it with her before she walked out of the common room.

"George" she whispered. She backed up as George jumped and the bag he had on his hand fell.

Hermione flung off the cloak. "Sorry" she said.

"Bloody hell, its fine, what are you doing here? Its mad cold and you don't even have a jacket on"

"Its ummm… well…"

"Oh, this?" he held up Harry and Draco's article from his pocket

"Yea, I have to get to the Ministry"

"I'll let you use the fireplace in here, and I'll get you a jacket while im at it"

Hermione smiled and gave George a huge hug.

She shrugged on the brown leather jacket that was fuzzy and warm inside. As George prepared the fireplace Hermione told him everything even about Ron being the git that he was being now. She bit her lip at the tears that she knew would come. George straightened up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, everything's going to be ok, Harry's done countless things for the ministry and if they want to be ignorant and not realize that there will be some serious problems. And don't worry about my bloody brother, he always has bitch fits"

Hermione laughed and rubbed her eyes.

"He'll come around, good luck"

Hermione took a deep breath and jumped in the green flame.

* * *

Not too proud of this Chapter :\


End file.
